Joyeux Noël Harry
by starck29
Summary: Le jeune Harry Potter espère avoir un cadeau du Père Noël, cette année. Il l'espère tellement que sa magie va le conduire directement au village de Noël. Il va y rencontrer les brownies, les elfes de maisons, les rennes et également la fille du Père Noël : Luna Lovegood, avec qui il se liera d'amitié. [inspiré du défi d'Eden n 510]
1. La fille de Noël

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Joyeux Noël, me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review, bonne lecture !  
_

 **Fille de Noël**

Luna déambulait dans le village enneigé, emmitouflée dans une chaude doudoune, une écharpe enroulée autour de son coup et des gants à ses mains. Elle était née dans ce village, perdu en plain cœur de la Laponie. La petite fille était aimée et chérie par toutes les créatures du village, les rennes comme les brownies. Elle était insouciante et inventive, mais aussi particulièrement têtue. Elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants, elle avait ce qu'ils appelaient ''les yeux de la magie''. Elle pouvait voir ce que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient voir, ce qui la rendait unique … et différente. Et cette différence n'avait malheureusement pas que fait son bonheur. Deux ans auparavant, elle avait fait ses premiers pas à l'école, et se furent également ces derniers. Elle y resta une semaine, mais le comportement des autres enfants envers elle avait convaincu sa famille de l'y retirer. Et comme leur village était incartable, personne n'était jamais venu leur poser la moindre question, et la blonde apprenait elle-même de son côté avec l'aide de tous.

Elle était heureuse dans ce village, aux côtés de tout le monde., vraiment heureuse.

Miss Luna, miss Luna, l'appela un des brownies, vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par ce froid. Sinon vous allez encore être malade.

Il ne fait pas froid Oskär, lui répondit la fillette insouciante, et puis il fait beau regarde. Tout est blanc de neige, c'est comme un immense lit tout moelleux.

Miss Luna, grogna le petit être de mécontentement

Appelle-moi juste Luna, Oskär, et si tu t'inquiètes vraiment tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner. Je veux aller tout en haut de la montagne pour voir les étoiles.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, mettant fin à leur discussion. La blonde se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, ignorant ce que lui disait le brownie, sa curiosité l'emportant sur tout le reste. Elle arriva essoufflé devant un trou creusé dans le manteau de neige, dedans il y avait un petit garçon, endormi. Il était maigre, les cheveux bruns en bataille et environ de son âge. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui, rapidement rejointe par les habitants des environs, alertés par le bruit. Deux elfes de maison se matérialisèrent à ses côtés et emmenèrent le garçonnet jusqu'à la salle qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Certains remarquèrent la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, mais personne ne fit le lien avec une certaine prophétie anglaise.


	2. En Laponie, vraiment ?

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et voilà le chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : En Laponie, vraiment ?**

Harry était endormi sur l'un des lits de l'hôpital de la petite ville de Noël. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était, avec un sol en bois rouge. Les meubles et les décorations, sobres, étaient de ces deux même couleurs. Près de lui se trouvait la fillette qui l'avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt, Luna, la fille du Père Noël. Elle était resté à ses côtés depuis, espérant qu'il se réveillerait rapidement. La petite blonde était l'une seule sorcière du village, les seuls enfants de son âge qu'elle avait cotoyé étaient ceux qu'elle avait rencontré à l'école, le peu de temps où elle y restée. Elle espérait pouvoir apprendre à le connaître, et si possible devenir son amie.

Le petit brun se réveilla tard dans la soirée. Il ouvrit les yeux une première fois avant de les refermer, à cause de la lumière des lieux. Il les ouvrit une seconde fois, interloqué et surpris. Il n'était plus dans son placard ? Quand est-ce qu'il en était parti ? Où était-il ? Puis une autre pensée fit son chemin dans son esprit, une pensée beaucoup moins plaisante. Si son oncle se rendait compte de son absence, il allait encore le punir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit une voix à ses côtés.

Le petit garçon se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. La fillette ressemblait à un ange. Peut-être savait-elle où il était ?

\- Qui … Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il timidement

\- Luna, et toi ? répondit la blonde joyeusement

\- Harry. Ou … Ou suis-je ?

\- Tu es en Laponie, Harry, au pays du Père Noël.

\- C'est impossible, le Père Noël n'existe pas. Je le sais, le soir de Noël ce sont oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia qui mettent les cadeaux pour Dudley sous le sapin, et moi je n'en ai jamais reçu.

\- Si Harry, le Père Noël existe. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, on se reverra demain.

Harry s'endormit, bercée par les paroles de Luna.


	3. Notion d'équilibre

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Après beaucoup trop de mois d'absence sur cette fic, je m'e excuse, voici la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Notion d'équilibre**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry était mystérieusement arrivé en Laponie. Il avait fini par accepter cet état de fait et s'était découvert une véritable amie en la personne de Luna. Elle lui avait fait découvrir tout les recoins du village de Noël. En sa compagnie, le petit brun avait rencontré les brownies et les rênes, dont Rudolph et son gros nez rouge. Il n'avait pas put monter sur son dos, malheureusement. Le rênes devait se reposer pour la nuit de Noël, qui aurait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Mais, il avait rester en leur compagnie et aider les brownies à s'occuper d'eux. Il passa notamment beaucoup de temps à les brosser. La ville était vraiment magique, et, jamais il ne l'oublierais.

Cette après-midi là, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à une grande maison éloignée des autres, un petit peu à l'extérieur du village. Il s'agissait de celle du frère de son papa : le Père Fouettard. Elle toqua à la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un lui ouvrit. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux et à la longue barbe noire.

\- Bonjour Luna, mais … qui est le jeune ami qui t'accompagne ?

Lorsqu'il s'exprimait, un léger accent flamand se faisait entendre.

\- C'est Harry, lui répondit-elle

\- Le fameux Harry, et bien sois le bienvenu chez moi.

Il s'écarta pour laisser les deux enfants entrer.

Sa maison était sombre mais sobre, à son image. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur foncée et il y avait plusieurs instruments qui y étaient accrochés. Harry s'arrêta dessus, intrigué, ce qui n'échappa à leur hôte.

\- Ce sont certains de mes instruments de travail.

Voyant le regard confus de l'enfant, il s'expliqua.

\- Mon travail est de punir les vilains enfants, ceux qui ne sont pas sages. Entre autre avec la fessée.

Le regard de Harry se fit soudainement plus craintif et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Mais Luna, qui se doutait parfaitement de ce à quoi il pensait, s'approcha de lui et elle lui pris la main. Il retrouva rapidement son calme, faisant confiance, il ne l'espérait pas à tort, à sa nouvelle amie.

\- Passons. J'ai déjà eu ma dose sur le sujet avec le petit Finnigan, murmura pour lui-même l'homme avant d'ajouter, je vous prépare du thé ?

Les deux enfants opinèrent de la tête et allèrent s'installer à une table dans le salon. Harry remarqua qu'une grande cheminée était au mur, avec un seau de charbon posé à côté.

Les deux enfants passèrent une partie de leur après-midi avec le vieil homme, dont le véritable nom était Charles. Puis ils prirent congés et rentrèrent tout doucement vers la ville. L'oncle de Luna les regardant s'en aller, main dans la main.


	4. Le départ

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Le départ**

Harry avait passé les deux meilleurs semaines de sa vie en Laponie. Il n'avait pas eu à supporter sa famille, ce qui lui faisait mour une fois de véritables vacances. Mais, il devait rentrer désormais. Le Père Noël avait réussi grâce à la magie à retrouver d'où venait le brun, qui n'avait pas réussi à lui dire d'où il venait. Enfin si, il lui avait dit que sa famille vivait en Angleterre, ce qui était large tout de même. C'était la dernière journée que les deux enfants passaient ensemble, le futur lion serait ramené chez lui par Charles le soir même, ce dernier ayant une course à faire dans le quartier où il vivait. Tout deux avaient un pincement au cœur à cause de ce départ imminent.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que l'on se reverra un jour ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Oui Harry. J'y crois, alors si tu y crois toi aussi je suis sûre que l'on se retrouvera.

\- Merci Luna, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux

Ils se firent un câlin, mais alors que les deux enfants étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un halo de lumière jaune apparut autour de Harry. Il commença disparaître, comme volatilisé en plusieurs milliers de points lumineux. Mais, ce n'était pas comme la mort. Il n'y avait ni souffrance ni sommeil dont on ne se réveille jamais. C'était … oui …

\- Tu disparais, murmura son amie sereine

\- Oui, je rentre chez moi.

\- Est-ce que tu m'oublieras, Harry ?

\- Jamais, Luna.

Puis il disparut entièrement, le halo de lumière avec lui. La petite clairières où ils se trouvaient était désespérément vide et calme désormais. Il ne restait que la blonde : seule.


	5. Épilogue

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, avec huit mois de retard. J'essayerais de faire d'avantage d'histoires courtes, c'est un format qui me plaît beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 5 : Épilogue**

Les années avaient passés depuis cet hiver-là, Harry était entré à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il était maintenant en cinquième année à Gryffondor. Noël approchait, Hagrid venait d'installer le traditionnel sapin de Noël dans la Grande Salle. Comme chaque année, le brun se demandait où il avait pu trouver un arbre aussi grand.

Le Gryffondor se promenait dans le parc, sous la neige, lorsqu'il vit une chevelure blonde, volant au vent, se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Il la suivit, intrigué. Il n'avait qu'une seule personne dans le château qui pouvait aller dans la forêt interdite à l'approche de Noël : Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle qui était en quatrième année. Il la connaissait un petit peu, grâce à l'AD. Il traversa le parc et passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid, espérant que le demi-géant ne le verrait pas faire. Puis il s'engouffra dans la forêt. Elle était sombre, même le jour, et des flocons de neige en recouvrait le sol mais de manière plus clairsemée que dans le parc. Cela donnait une impression mystique et magique.

Harry avançait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, espérant ne pas tomber dans le nid des acromentules, il n'était pas resté en très bon terme avec elles. Il suivait les traces de pas de Luna, qu'il pouvait distinguer dans la neige et arriva à une petite clairière éclairée par un infime rayon de soleil. Il la vit, en train de donner à manger à des sombrals, comme la dernière fois. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer les équidés.

\- Tu peux venir Harry, lui dit-elle, ils n'ont pas peur de toi.

Le brun s'approcha à nouveau et en effet, ils restaient tranquilles. Il finit par arriver à proximité de son amie aux cheveux blonds. Elle lui mit une pomme dans la main, qu'il donna à l'une des créatures. Puis, ils s'en allèrent, laissant les sombrals en paix.

Ils quittèrent la forêt interdite, et, une fois qu'ils eurent repassés la cabane d'Hagrid, les deux adolescents prirent le chemin du château, le froid tombait vite en cette saison.

\- Tu sais, je me souviens de tout, lui dit Harry, je me souviens de ce Noël-là.

La blonde se retourna, une joie indescriptible se lisait dans ces yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié, jamais.

La Serdaigle vint se blottir dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu as été ma première amie Luna, cet hiver là … Merci.

Ils restèrent tout les deux ainsi, séparés du reste du monde.


End file.
